It's Not All About Tennis
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: 100 prompts for HaruMaru because It's Not All About Tennis. Their just teenagers. They laugh, they love, they cry, and then they get ready for school.
1. Immortal

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is Not mine**

**It's Not All About Tennis**

1: Immortal

They don't go home after Seigaku beats them. Yes, it's a long drive but Akaya is crying like a pubescent girl, getting on a bus with Sanada right now would currently result in death, and none of them are really looking forward to explaining this to their parents. Instead they mill around the entrance as other teams leave – Akaya sitting in Yukimura's lap, crying, as the Captain attempts to calm his pacing vice-captain, Yanagi is scribbling god-knows-what furiously in his notebook, Yagyuu and Niou (mostly Niou) are talking about some prank, and Jackal is waiting for Marui to finish his cake (vanilla with cream cheese frosting and strawberries).

When he does finish, Marui stands up and brushed his hands on Jackal's shirt, "Imma go wash my hands." But Niou sees that look in the other's eyes and notices him turn the opposite direction of the bathrooms.

Naturally, he follows.

Niou turned a corner to find Marui sitting on the floor with his knees pulled his to chest and tears staining his cheeks. Silently, he sits next to Marui, places an arm around his shoulder, and pulls the boy's head closer to him.

In that moment silent tears transformed into gut wrenching sobs. 

**E/n: **Darn. Not only did I start this late (I really did mean to do this on the first but stuff popped up) but then I start this all depressing and stuff? DARN IT!


	2. Sway

**Not All About Tennis**

**2. Sway**

Marui popped a bubble and let the green apple flavor explode against his lips before licking them clean. He was standing inside the lower year courts watching them as they paired off with their best friends into doubles teams. Since most – all but Akaya – of the Rikkai Regulars were graduating, Yukimura had tasked Marui with watching the second and first years for people capable of playing on the regulars as a doubles pair. Niou and Yagyuu might have been a better doubles pair, but Marui had more experience with it.

His violet-pink eyes had settled on two boys – second years – who played great doubles. They hadn't chosen to play with each other, glaring at each other every chance they got, but had immediately jumped a the chance to play against each other.

Two arms wrapped around Marui's waist as the taller of the pair got ready to serve and a deep voice whispered in his ears, "You know, I'm a little jealous of how intensely you're watching them." Tilting his head back, Marui's lips were captured by Niou's.

When they pulled apart, Marui answered, "You should be. Some of them are pretty good looking."

"You say as if anyone could be sexier than I," Niou huffed. Marui turned his head back to the games and the whitenette set his chin on his head, "So whose got you so interested."

"Court Five."

He felt Niou's chin moving against his head before the other spoke, "Ah….They play well."

"I'm not sure I could convince them to be a doubles pair though. They seem to hate each other almost as much as Sanada does Atobe."

"I'll go take a crack at it," Niou declared drawing back from him.

Marui watched him curiously as he moved towards the court, "What is this costing me?"

Niou grinned, "Avengers, tonight?"

"Deal."


	3. Sticks and Stones

**Not All About Tennis**

**3. Sticks and Stones**

"Ugh, my feet hurt," Marui whined as his bare feet slapped against the floor of the lake. "I know you know this beach sucks."

From ahead of him, Niou laughed, "Of course I knew."

"Then why the hell did we come here?" Marui complained. They were far enough into the lake that the water was beginning to turn his pink cupcake covered swimming trunks a deep almost-red.

Niou turned – his own blue and neon green swimming trunks a darker color as well – and grinned widely, "Because I knew you'd hate it."

Marui let out an offended huff, "What the hell? You're not supposed to torture your boyfriend when he agrees to go on a date with you."

"You're not supposed to ditch your boyfriend for someone who's obsessed with you," Niou responded casually.

Marui stopped in his tracks, "That's what this is about? You're torturing my feet because I went to the mall with Jirou last week?"

"Yup."

Marui spun on his foot, "Have fun by yourself then you jealous bastard."

"Eh?" Niou spun around quickly to find Marui retreating back to the shore. "Wait! Marui! It was a joke! Come back here!"


	4. Museum

**Not All About Tennis**

**4. Museum**

"Remember to stay with your buddy!" the teacher shouted as the students flooded into the building. "And don't touch anything, Niou!"

Niou laughed as he led Marui away from the rest of the class, "I'm hurt sensei, you think I wouldn't listen to you."

"Niou," Yukimura warned as he pulled Sanada in the opposite direction.

Niou waved a hand, "I know, 'Maru, I know."

Turning, he told Marui, "To the dinosaurs!"

"To the dinosaurs!" Marui laughed.

The teacher watched them leave before sighing, "I should go warn security."


	5. Practical

**Not All About Tennis**

**5. Practical**

Marui listened to the steady thump of Niou's heart pounding in his ears. After a moment, he said, "There's no way we're going to get into the same high school."

"We will. We've both got good grades," Niou answered as his hands ran through Marui's pink locks.

He shook his head against the others firm chest, "No we won't. You're ranked fourth and I'm one-hundred and fourth."

"Out of three hundred. It's a good position."

"Not good enough to get into the schools your mother is going to make you take exams for," Marui declared. His arms tightened around Niou slightly, "You'll go to a different school then me and meet some handsome guy and never talk to me again."

Niou's chest shook with laughter. After a moment he forced out, "Bunta, I promise you that will not happen – if not only because you live down the street and 'Mura would never let us break up."

"That's not helping," Marui's voice was muffled as he spoke into Niou's shoulder. "I don't want you to be with me because you have to be."

Niou kissed the top of the others head lightly with a grin spread across his face, "I'm just being honest babes."


	6. Over

**Not All About Tennis**

**6. Over**

Marui collapsed into the tennis court – panting and covered in a thin coat of sweat. He laid like that for a while before Niou crawled over.

"Hi," greeted the trickster as he fell onto Marui's stomach.

"Get off. You're too heavy."

Niou rubbed his cheek against the pinkette's side, "No. I'm comfy on top of all your fat."

"Jackass," Marui huffed and gave the others rat tail a firm yank. "We're never playing again, you know. This is exhausting."

"Agreed. I don't think I'll ever run again my legs are so sore."

"'Mura's going to make you anyways."

Niou sighed, "I know."


	7. Speak

**Not All About Tennis**

**7. Speak**

"Bunta, talk to me please," Niou begged as he followed the pinknette through the tennis courts. "I can't apologize if I don't know what I did."

Akaya – who was walking next to Marui – glanced back at him, "I think that's the problem, Niou-senpai. Marui-senpai wants you to know what you did without him telling you so you'll apologize honestly.

Niou's mouth fell open slightly and he couldn't help asking, "Since when do you know so much about this kind of thing, brat?"

"I guess it's since Marui-senpai always comes to talk to me when he can't make it over to Hyoutei to talk to Akutagawa-san."

Niou noticed how Marui's shoulders tensed slightly at the mention of the blonde and something clicked inside his head, "Are you mad at me because I snapped at you for not talking to me about your problems?" He noticed the subtle moving of pink locks and let out a breath. "God, Bunta, I'm not mad at you if that's why you're ignoring me. I just wish you would rely on me a bit."

Marui was quiet for a minute before saying, "Akaya you're going with Sanada and 'Mura after school, right?"

"Eh? Yeah," Akaya replied – voice full of confusion. "Their taking me on a date. Why?"

Marui turned around to face Niou, "Want to go play laser tag with me after school?"

A grin spread across Niou's face, "Obviously."


	8. White Noise

**Not All About Tennis**

**8. White Noise**

The laughing of children and crashing of displays mixed with the loud chattering of teenagers and whispering of adults leading their children by the hand. All the noise was accompanied by the click-clack of the Toy Store Manager's heels against the tile floor as she tried to make sure nothing was stolen or played with.

Marui hummed as he turned on his heel and walked down the Nerf Aisle. His twin brothers were turning eleven and they had made it abundantly clear to him that the only present they would accept from him would be Nerf guns since their parents would never buy them. At some point his boyfriend had wandered off and had yet to return so Marui was left to pick out the perfect set for the boys by himself.

He trailed his finger over the cases looking for one that both boys would enjoy. Just as he picked up one of the boxes and flipped it to read the information on the back a unbearably loud noise erupted next to his ear. A scream ripped from his throat and he clapped his hands over his ears.

When the noise stopped, he turned – glaring – to find Niou standing next to him grinning with a horn in his hand. "You bastard!" he shouted – dropping the box and punching Niou firmly in the chest. "That hurt damn it!"

Niou just laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "So did you choose one?"


	9. Snowstorm

**Not All About Tennis**

**9. Snow Storm**

Marui pulled away from the glass and turned to the team – spread out around Niou's living room, "We're stuck here. There's no way out."

"Well shit," Akaya sighed as his back leaned against the couch between Yukimura's legs. "I had plans to go shopping with Hiyoshi."

Yukimura's face darkened, "I thought I told you not to hang out with that boy."

"He's my best friend! And you're my boyfriend not my mother, Seii, so you can't tell me who to hang out with."

"Akaya," Sanada spoke in a warning tone. "We're just-"

"That's so hypocritical of you!" Akaya exclaimed standing up. "You get to hang out with Atobe!"

"That's completely different," Sanada insisted.

"It's not!" Akaya replied. "Just because you may have feelings for Atobe doesn't mean I have feelings for anyone other than you two!" A look of hurt flashed across Sanada's face and Yukimura's eyes widened in shock.

Marui took the chance to stand up and grab his Kouhei by his shoulders, "Come on, Akaya. I think Niou's got some popsicles in the fridge."

Watching them leave, Yagyuu sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

"Yeah well," Niou agreed, "Marui's stuck here to so I can deal with it."


	10. Present

**Not All About Tennis**

**10. Present**

Marui laid on his bed with his eyes closed and his Ipod on full volume. His head was dangling off the bed and his hands rested n the small strip of skin that had been revealed when his tee-shirt had pulled up.

He felt more relaxed than he had been in weeks. There hadn't been time to properly relax since nationals – what with training first years, recruiting regulars, and studying for exams.

He was enjoying the peace when his bed shifted with added weight before he felt soft fingertips danced up his shins. Shocked at the touch, he swung his body up and his eyes snapped open. Relief flood him when he found it was only Niou.

"Hey," Marui greeted – pushing his headphones down to his neck. "What are you doing here?"

Niou held a box out to Marui – who instantly recognized the icon as the symbol for a nearby pastry shop, "I bought you cake. A congratulations for doing so well on your exams."

"We don't have the results yet," Marui answered as he peeked in side.

"Yeah, well. I have faith in you."


	11. Quitting

**Not All About Tennis **

**11. Quitting**

"I don't do this anymore!" roared Midorima – a second year scouted by Marui to play doubles – as he threw his racquet down. The boy was the shortest on the team, regulars or non-regulars, but his mouth more than made up for his lack of height and often got him in trouble. His long green hair was cut only centimeters shorter than Niou's, so he wore it in a high ponytail, and his eyes were a honey-gold. "I can't work this asshole!"

His partner – his rival and assigned doubles partner – Takao huffed and crossed his arms, "I don't want to work with you either, idiot." Takao was the complete opposite of Midorima with his silent, usually patient, nature and his intimidating height. His black hair was messy and his eyes were a sharp, bright, blue to contrast the color. "But senpai put us together."

Midorima glared before storming away. Takao watched for a moment before strolling the opposite way.

"Go after them," Yukimura called from where he sat sorting through records of the single regular contestants. "We can't afford to lose them. Their our best – our only – doubles pair for next year. Plus, Akaya likes Midorima and god knows he probably won't like have his regulars next year."

Niou and Marui glanced at each other. Marui sighed, "I'll get Midorima. You'll just irritate him farther."

Niou smiled as he started after Takao, "You know me so well." 

**E/n: **Mi-chan and Ta-chan were in "Sway" as well.

I like them – they deserve to be added to the list of Prince of Tennis OC's I have. After this story I may write one about Akaya and his regulars but not sure yet.


	12. Paint

**Not All About Tennis**

**12. Paint**

"What happened to you?" Akaya questioned when Marui arrived to practice with greens and blues spotting his clothes and hair.

Marui sighed, "We had a paint war in art. The only reason I don't have detention is because sensei flicked paint at us too." Akaya gave a small nod, wondering why his elective teachers couldn't be as cool as Ms. Aizawa. As Marui and Akaya began to peel their clothes off in favor of their tennis uniforms, the door swung open and Niou's high whistles invaded.

"Hello you-" Niou stopped whatever e was saying when he spotted Marui. A grin spread across his face almost instantly, "You've got paint in your hair, Bunta."

"Uh huh. I'm going to shower and see if it'll come out."

The tricksters grin widened, "Come on then."

As Marui was pulled into the shower, Akaya grabbed a piece of tape and the sign from the table before leaving.

(-)

Jackal sighed when he arrived at the locker rooms and read the reading, 'Niou and Marui are doing the deed in this unfortunate room.'


	13. Freak Out

**It's Not All About Tennis**

**13. Freak Out**

"I hate you!" Marui shouted. The light buzz of conversation around the tennis court stilled to silence. They first years watched in fascination, the non-regulars in exhaustion, and the regulars in worry as the redhead threw tennis ball after tennis ball at Niou. "I hate you! I hate you!"

"It's not the big of a deal!" Niou objected – ducking to avoid a tennis ball to his eye. "You're making a big deal out of nothing!"

"Shut up! _Shut up!"_

Leg lifted to avoid a series of badly aimed balls to his own balls, "Calm the fuck down!"

"Me? You kissed a girl!"

"She kissed me! How was I supposed to know she was going to mouth rape me!"

"This isn't funny, Niou!"

He flinched at the sound of his last name coming from his partner's lips and in the process failed to miss a ball aimed for his lip. The force sent him backward as Marui stalked off the court – satisfied with finally landing a good hit.

Niou watched him for a minute before collapsing backwards onto the court and sighing, "I know it's not funny damn it. I might lose you."


	14. Home Alone

**Not All About Tennis**

**14. Home Alone**

"Are you sure about this, Bunta?" questioned Hikaru Marui as she popped her head into the door of the living room. Her husband lingered behind her, both of them dressed in coats and jeans. "It's not to late to drop you off at you're grandmas with Daichi and Taichi."

Bunta shook his head, "I'm fine, mom. It's only two days."

She bit her lip before nodding, "Okay. Love you, baby."

"Love you to, mom," he answered with a grin in her direction. She waited a moment before sighing and making her way out the door. When he heard the door click he let his legs out from under him and tried to focus on the tv.

After a while, though, it found himself jumping at the slightest noises until finally he stood up with a sigh. Marui walked across the room and grabbed the phone from the night table. Without looking, he dialed and waited for the answer.

"Y'llow?"

"'Haru, can you come over?" Marui requested – wrapping one arm around himself. "I just…I don't want to be alone like this."

There was silence on the other end before Niou answered, "I'll be right there. I just need to pack a bag."


	15. Haunted

**It's Not All About Tennis**

**15. Haunted**

"_Looks like illusions are just illusions after all."_

_Blue eyes opened for a split second and fear coursed through. _

_No._

_My illusions are all I have! I won't let you take them! _

_I could be any of you that I wanted! I'm better then you! _

_I am! I __**am!**_

Niou sat up, gasping for air. His hands gripped at the blanket covering his body as his aqua foam eyes glanced around the dark room.

Slowly, his eyes adjusted and he was able to make out the form of his teammates scattered around the room. Akaya was on the floor stomach-down and hugging his pillow with Sanada and Yukimura on either side of him, both turned on their side Jackal was on the loveseat – his long legs hanging off the end and his right arm hanging down, lighting brushing Yagyuu's shoulder as the golfer slept on the floor directly in front of the love seat. Yanagi was lying straight on the couch opposite the one Niou laid on.

"'Haru?" a soft voice questioned. Niou turned his head down to find Marui's pinkish looking up at him from where he was lying directly in front of Niou. "Is everything okay?"

Niou was silent for a minute before he laid back down, wrapping his arms around Marui's slim body, and mumbled, "It was just a bad dream. Let's go back to sleep."

(-)

**E/n: **Did I just imply Jackal/Yagyuu?

Yes. Yes I did.


	16. Moonlight

**It's Not All About Tennis**

**16. Moonlight**

Niou loves Marui the most on those secret nights of theirs.

When one of them has to sneak in a window, _because it's a school night Bunta and I know you and Masaharu aren't going to study, _and by the time their parents find out in the morning it's too late to do anything.

On those nights, after Marui's breath as devolved from hard pants to slow sleepy inhales, Niou likes to prop up onto his elbow and watch him as he sleeps. He loves those times when his partner winds down, when all the chattering and bubble gum popping stops, and Marui is just…calm.

Niou loves the silk look of his pink hair when the moonlight streams in from one of their windows and the soft feel of it where the sweat from their activities has dried with help from the wind.

But all in all, Niou just loves that when Marui's asleep, if he watches long enough and focuses hard enough, he can hear his boyfriend whisper his name.


	17. Front

**It's Not All About Tennis **

**17. Front**

"Hey, brat, what do you want-" Haruhi Niou stopped talking as she flung the door of her little brother's bedroom door open. Masaharu was sitting on the floor with his holding his phone and a large grin across his face as he jammed at the buttons on his remote controller.

He glanced at her, "What do you want?"

She blinked twice before asking, "Since when are you such a happy person?"

"What are you talking about? I've always been a happy person," Masaharu responded. Then he added, talking to the person on the phone instead of her, "My sister is such a weirdo. I'd rather live with Dai and Tai."

"I'm not weird," Haruhi objected. "You just weren't a very happy kid, 'Haru."

"Whatever," he answered with a roll of his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Oh um…Mom wants to know what you want for dinner. We're talking about ordering out."

"Ooh food," Masaharu cheered. He shifted the phone before adding, "Hey, Bunta, I'll call you back later okay? I'm going to go fight with everyone over how much we should order pizza."

"We are not ordering pizza again, Masaharu!"


	18. Queue

**It's Not All About Tennis**

**18. Queue**

"I hate checking in," Marui growled, his foot tapping impatiently. In front of them there were half a dozen business men and women and a few families as they waited their turn to check into the hotel. "I mean, seriously, why couldn't 'Mura do this. He's team captain after all."

Niou laughed, "When does 'Mura ever do anything himself? He's got all of us as his manservants."

"I don't like that statement."

"Truth hurts," Niou declared with a shrug of his shoulders. "Anyways, at least this way we get to choose who rooms with who."

A grin spread across Marui's face, "Can you stick Jackal with Akaya? He was so happy the other day when he thought Yanagi was going to be on Akaya duty this weekend."

Grinning just as widely, Niou took a step forward in the line, "And 'Mura and Sanada in the rooms farthest from each other. They won't last a day."

"You know, this would be fun and all," Marui declared, "but would _we_ survive it?"

Niou shrugged, "Dunno. We could always just lock ourselves in our room until the tournament."


	19. Bus

**It's Not All About Tennis**

**19. Bus**

Marui hummed as he followed Niou down the street, "Where are we going anyways?"

"Uh the bus stop obviously," came the reply. "We can't go anywhere without going there first."

Marui scowled, "I know that. Where is the bus taking us?"

"Whoa, slow your roll," Niou replied. "We have to get to the bus stop before the bus can take us anywhere."

Marui let out a frustrated groan, "Where is the bus taking us after we get to the bus stop?"

There was a brief silence.

"Well I don't know," Niou answered finally.

Marui stopped in his tracks, "What?"

Niou turned, just slightly so he could see the pinkette, "Huh?"

"I'm going home. Call me when you figure out where you want to go."

(-)

Marui had made it two blocks from the spot he'd left Niou at when his phone went off. Frustrated, he answered it without looking at the caller ID, "What?"

"Uh…Marui-senpai?" Akaya's voice fluttered through. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Marui answered, rubbing his forehead. "What do you need?"

"Oh um, Niou-senpai just sent me a message," Akaya answered. "He told me to tell you to meet him at the new cake shop."

Something inside Marui snapped as he replied, "Tell Niou to go fuck himself." 

**E/n: **Rest assured, everything between our babies will be okay. Marui's just a little annoyed with Niou's antics xD


	20. Stare

**It's Not All About Tennis**

**20. Stare**

Niou loved sitting in the back of the class. It was probably the biggest mistake of the teacher's life, considering the lack of surveillance, but he loved it so he wasn't going to say anything. From back there he could do practically anything.

He could do anything, but he preferred to watch Marui.

The work was too easy, he finished it without a problem with extra time on his hands more often than not, and in the minutes when he was waiting for Marui to finish, his eyes would travel across the room and watch.

Because it was incredibly cute the way Marui bit his lip, or stuck out his tongue, when he was thinking.


	21. Massage

**It's Not All About Tennis**

**21. Massage**

Marui rolled his shoulders groaning at the series of pops following the movements. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment, "Yukimura is going to be the death of me one of these days."

Laughing, Niou fell back onto Marui's cake-printed comforter. "You're such a girl," he teased. "It was just a bit of running."

"And a thousand swings!" Marui exclaimed. "Then he made me play a match against _him_. I'm shit at singles and I had to play him! I swear to god he was hitting me with the ball on purpose!"

There was a pause in which Marui's body continued to let out small pops as he stretched and Niou continued to chuckle because of it. After a moment, Niou sat up, "Okay, get on the bed."

"Huh? Niou we're not-"

"I'm getting sick of the popping," Niou cut in. "So get on the bed and I'll rub your back or something." Marui stared at him for a moment before doing as he was told. "Shirt."

Hesitantly, Marui reached for the bottom of his shirt, "Are you sure this isn't just an excuse to get me in bed?"

"Shut up and do it."

"Yeah, okay."


	22. Wine

**It's Not All About Tennis**

**22. Wine**

"What is…" Marui blinked several times at the candle lit table. He gripped his shoulder strap before shouting, "Niou it's not your parent's birthdays or anything right?"

"Wha-?" Niou shouted from the living room. "Of course not. Why would our anniversary fall of my parent's birthday?"

"Well don't know. But there's-" It's at this point that Niou re-enters the room with a wide grin on his face and it dawns on Marui that this whole thing was planned by him because they've been together since their first year. "Oh."

"Yeah. Now sit down and let's eat."

"Yeah, okay."


	23. Searching

**It's Not All About Tennis**

**23. Searching**

The hallways were bustling with students of Rikkai Dai – incoming first years, second years with their wide hand motions and loud greetings, and third years who sighed in a way that clearly said "god, I just want to be in high school already – but Niou had no issue with pushing his way through them.

Rikkai Dai seemed to have an impossible number of students whose named fell within the M category so as he made his way through there were a lot of glares and angry "Watch where you're going"s.

But as he emerged from within a group of freshmen a grin spread across his face.

Standing there, placing a magnet on top of a picture of the team, was Marui with his shirt riding up to reveal a slim strip of toned skin. He quickly pushed through the remaining crowd and, when the boy rocked off of his toes and onto his heels, caught the boy in a firm grip.

Marui tensed before breathing out, "Masaharu."

"Mhm," Niou murmured into his hair. "You're not allowed to go on any more trips. I was going crazy without you."

Marui laughed, "Daichi and Taichi got sick of listening to me talk about you."

"Good. Now let's go see if we're in the same class and bribe my way into yours if I'm not."


	24. Toxic

**It's Not All About Tennis**

**24. Toxic**

Marui sighed as he leaned against the cold stone wall, "My dad is going to kill me."

"Mhm," Niou hummed from next to him. "Masaru is going to be so pissed that mom has to skip his game to come pick me up again."

"_Again?" _Marui exclaimed, giving the other a sharp look. "How many times have you been in jail?"

Niou shrugged, "Five or six times?" Marui's mouth dropped open. "It's usually on Masaru's game nights. Which is so awesome since I love ruining my baby brothers night."

Marui let his head thunk against the wall, "You're a horrible influence."

"Whatever," laughed Niou, yanking the pink haired boy towards him by a single belt loop and promptly wrapped an arm around him. He pressed a soft kiss to his temple before calling, "Hey! Honda-san can we get a soda?"

The guard outside the cell replied with a swift, "Let me finish my paperwork."

**E/n: **When Niou's pranks go a bit to far and/or someone has no sense of humor.


	25. Forget

**It's Not All About Tennis**

**25. Forget**

"Homework…Homework…." Marui muttered, digging furiously threw his bag. Colored jell pens, packaged crayons, and graded work sheets gathered on the seat of his chair.

"What are you doing?" a smooth voice questioned. He turned his head, just a bit, to see Niou leaning against the desk, a hand on his cheek and a jell pen being twirled between his fingers.

Marui's gaze returned to his bag, he didn't have time to deal with Niou's antics right now, "I'm looking for my Math homework."

"Uh huh…"

"Would you just go away? I don't really have time to deal with whatever you're going to do to me."

Niou retracted a bit at the statement. After a moment he straightened, "Well then." He made it to the doorway of the class, intent on going to find Yagyuu, before he called back, "And Bunta?"

"What?"

"We didn't have homework last night."


	26. Stripped

**Not All About Tennis**

**26. Stripped**

"What happened to you?" questioned Marui, his hand ghosting over the dark red lines on Niou's face.

Niou laughed a bit, "I feel out of bed."

"And onto your tennis racket?" joked Akaya as he pushed his way past the duo and opened his locker.

There was a brief silence.

"Oh my god you did?" Marui exclaimed. He retracted his hand and covered his mouth to repress the laughter. "How did that even happen?"

Niou rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know. One minute I was dreaming, the next my alarm was going off and I was on the floor."

"You have the worst luck ever," Akaya cut in again.

At that moment Yukimura opened the door, "Anyone not outside in two minutes is getting extra laps."

Niou, as the only one in the locker rooms who hadn't changed, blinked and groaned, "Are you kidding me?"


	27. Cheating

**It's Not All About Tennis**

**27. Cheating**

The duo laid on the floor of Niou's carpet, limbs sprawled out.

Marui laid on his stomach, a bit of exposed stomach burned on the carpet, with his textbook opened in front of him and a pencil sat in the dip between the pages. Next to him Niou was on his back, his legs scrunched up, and his arms up as he read the book assigned to them.

"Ne, Bunta," Niou drawled, putting his finger in between the pages as he snapped it closed, as he turned on his side. "Let's go somewhere tonight."

"I can't," Marui shot back. "I made plans with Jirou and Kikumaru-kun since all I've seen if you guys lately. We're going to some new candy shop."

Niou groaned, twisting so his hip bumped against Marui's, "Are you having a threesome without me? That's really not nice, Bunta."

"Oh shut up," Marui shot back. "Oishi would probably enlist Fuji if I touched Kikumaru and god only knows what Atobe would do."

"Wait so the only reason you're not having a threesome is because their boyfriends would kill you?"

Marui smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Niou's cheek, "And I love you a little too much. Now finish your homework so I can get going."

"Pushy, pushy."


	28. Online

**Not All About Tennis**

**28. Online**

_Now starting chat with HNTrickster12_

_Bubblegum_Tensai: Hey! Where were you today?_

_HNTrickster12: My little brother is sick. Had to take care of him so mom and dad could go to work._

_Bubblegum_Tensai: oh...nvm then._

_HNTrickster12: Did you want to go somewhere?_

_Bubblegum_Tensai: I wanted to go play doubles with some of the guys from other schools. _

_HNTrickster12: Sorry. I don't want to go around a lot of people when I may have caught it. _

_Bubblegum_Tensai: It's fine. I guess I'll call Gakuto and see if he can't drag Jirou there with him. Bubblegum_Tensai: If not I'll just pair with someone when I get there. _

_HNTrickster12: Meet me at the bus stop._

_Bubblegum_Tensai: What? I thought you didn't want to go out?_

_HNTrickster12: Just meet me at the bus station retard._

_You have disconnected. _


	29. Climbing

**It's Not All About Tennis**

**29. Climbing**

"What if my cord breaks?" questioned Marui; head tilted back looking up at the wall in front of him. Pebbles colored red, green, and blue stuck out against dark brown of the wall.

Niou glanced over at him, "Bunta it's not a real mountain, you're not as fat as I tease you about being, and there are professionals all around this place. You'll be fine."

"But if it breaks I plummet to my death right?"

There was a brief silence.

"Well yeah. It's twenty meters." He shifted around, pressing a kiss to Marui's cheek as their instructor came towards them. "I'm not going to force you, you know?"

The instructor smiled at them as he stopped in front of them, "Both of you then?"

Niou watched Marui of the corner of his eye. The pinkette smiled weakly, "Yeah. Both of us."

A grin spread across Niou's face as the instructor made a swift gesture, "Let's get you suited up then."


	30. Speed

**It's Not All About Tennis **

**30. Speed **

Rubber slapped against the track in a steady thump. Panting and groaning left the lips of the club members. In the front still moving confidently after fifteen laps were the regulars deep in conversation.

"And Taichi just kept talking!" Marui exclaimed, moving his hands in a strangling motion. "It was so frustrating!"

Niou hummed, "So you hung up on me to go strangle your little brother."

"Basically," Marui agreed with a nod. Somewhere behind them, he could hear Akaya complaining to someone about Yukimura and Sanada being too busy with finals to take him out. "Ah, it has been busy lately, huh?"

"I guess," Niou agreed with a shrug. He shifted, his shoulder bumping against Marui's, "When do you take your math exam?"

He hummed, "Wednesday. 'Mura told me I can skip practice on Tuesday since it's my worst subject."

A grin spread across Niou's face, "Math is my best subject."

"No!" Marui exclaimed, realizing what was being thought of. "You are not tutoring me. We never end up actually studying and if I'm going to get into the same school as you I need to study."

Niou hummed before, "Five more laps right?"

"Yeah."

"If you finish before me I won't come over. If I finished first I will."

He didn't wait for an answer before taking off.


	31. Eating Out

**Not All About Tennis**

**31. Eating Out **

Marui shifted in front of the mirror, hands playing with the collar of his dress shirt.

The fact that Niou was taking him somewhere that wasn't McDonalds or a sweets shop scared him in a way. McDonalds and sweet shops were their thing after all.

"Bunta!" his mother called up the stairs. "Masaharu-kun is here to pick you up."

Before he could say anything back, the door to his bedroom slammed open and his boyfriend was standing there. Marui blinked, "Hi?"

"Okay so I know you were probably excited about me taking you out somewhere fancy," Niou declared before he could say anything else. "But when I was on the way over here I passed that one Sweets Shop and they had a new chocolate caramel cake on display."

Marui raised an eyebrow, "So you want to go there instead?"

"Well I figured you'd want to go there instead at least."

"I do. Give me a minute to change out of these retarded shirt."

Niou let out a relieved sigh, "Good, good. Do you have any of my clothes lying around? I don't really want to go like this."

Marui hummed as he bent down search through his dresser, "I think there might be a tee-shirt in my closet."


	32. Admire

**It's Not All About Tennis **

**32. Admire**

_Marui Bunta._

_His hair is red as lipstick, _

_His skin as pale as clouds, _

_His eyes the color of violets._

_Marui Bunta, _

_Who I'd be honored if he would join me, _

_Behind the gym on Sunday._

_~Yukari Mana._

_**Kindly fuck off and stop sending love notes to my boyfriend.**_

_**He's gay and, even if he wasn't, your poetry sucks.**_

_**~ Niou Masaharu**_


	33. Thrilled

**Not All About Tennis **

**33. Thrilled**

"What's going on?" questioned Niou as he found Marui and Jackal during their doubles training, Yagyuu trailing behind him. "I could have sworn I saw someone looking strangely like Echizen a few minutes ago."

Marui hummed as he sent a ball flying, "You probably did. He's here you know?"

"Huh? Why?" Niou's head tilted.

Jackal answered, "Yukimura and Fuji are playing a match on court three. He came with him. Apparently no one gave him the memo that he's a taboo subject around here between all the stuff with Sanada and Yukimura."

"Huh…" Niou let out softly. He twisted his lips before grinning at Marui. "Wanna go watch Yukimura and Fuji?"

Marui grinned as he let his racquet fall to his side, "That's fine I guess."


	34. Shadow

**It's Not All About Tennis**

**34. Shadow**

"What are you doing?" questioned Niou, leaning forward with his hands in his pockets. Marui leaned against a tree with his textbook and a pencil in his lap. Behind him he could hear Marui's little brothers howling as they ran through the sprinkler. "Yukimura wanted to meet up with us, you know?"

"I know," Marui replied, glancing up at him. "I just have some stuff I need to do."

Niou looked at the book and pointed, "That? Because Marui it's summer vacation and you don't have to do all your summer homework right now."

"Again, I know," Marui answered. He gestured to his brothers, "I have to watch the twins though. Go ahead though, I don't want Yukimura to kill us both."

There was a hum before he plopped down next to Marui. He let his head thump onto the pinkette's shoulder, "Might as well die together, right?"


	35. Coming Home

**Not All About Tennis**

**35. Coming Home**

Niou slammed the door behind him as he stumbled into the Marui's home, dropping the spare key on the coffee table before running up the stairs.

He pushed Marui's bedroom door open and sighed at the empty room. The bed was still made and the lack of clothes strewn across the floor made him feel a bit empty inside. The notebook on the desk was closed and pencils were still sharpened in a cup next to it.

Feeling the weight of the day press down on his shoulder all of a sudden, Niou fell forward and wrapped his arms around Marui's pillow. Despite the lack of the others prescene, it still smelled like strawberry shampoo and too many sweets.

"I hate summer vacation," he mumbled as he started to drift asleep.


	36. Anywhere

**It's All About Tennis**

**36. Anywhere**

Marui's legs were kicked in the air as he laid stomach down on his bed, his phone pressed against his ear, "So? Are you having fun?"

Niou hummed on the other end, "Yeah. Echizen and I went to see this magic show, it was a little lame but good none the less."

"I wish I could have gone," Marui sighed, thinking about Yukimura's announcement that Atobe would be taking them, his own team, and Seigaku to New York. "I'd have liked to see the city with you."

"Start studying, you dumb shit. Then Yukimura would let you go to these things. I'd actually get to see you."

"It's hard," the redhead exclaimed as he rolled around. "I can't study with you here but I can't study with you gone either. I miss you to much." It was a simple confession, something that both of them knew was true, but the other end of the line went silent for a minute. "Masaharu?"

"Sorry, needed to get away from Akaya and Hiyoshi. Sanada's got me babysitting while he does whatever it is he does with Atobe and Tezuka," Niou answered. There was the background sound of a door clicking before Niou's voice softened, "I miss you too. Like a lot. Let's not do this whole, ocean away thing again okay?"

"Definitely never again," Marui answered. He stared at his ceiling for a moment, both of them quiet, before saying, "So tell me about the show."

**E/n:** Okay so for those of you didn't know, the reason you didn't get an update for MONTHS was because my sister completely wrecked my old computer – placing a giant black ink spot all over the inside screen- but now I've got a new one and any of you that are still around should look forward to the new drabbles!


	37. Lonely Road

**It's Not All About Tennis**

**37. Lonely Road**

Niou walked along the road, kicking a rock along. The words that had come out of both his and Marui's mouths during their fight echoed in his ears.

It was strange to be alone considering he spent so much time with Marui. He wanted to go back and see him, but at the same time he didn't want to

The ringing of his phone pulled Niou out of his thoughts. He fumbled for a minute, his hands still shaking with anger and sadness both, before finally pulling it out. He took a breath to control his voice before saying, "Hello~"

"Hey," Yagyuu's voice was soft. "Akaya just called telling me Marui and you got in a fight. Come over, we'll gorge on Ice cream and brownies."

"I thought you had a date with Jackal," Niou drawled, turning his head up to stare at the sky. "I dont want to interrupt."

"You're my best friend, Masaharu. I'm always here for you when you need it. He's going over to see Marui anyway."

"Please tell me you have the brownies with sprinkles," he choked out after a moment, letting his voice crack. 

**E/n: **Couples have fights, sometimes it's up to the best friends to pick up the pieces.


	38. Electrify

**It's Not All About Tennis**

**38. Electrify**

The rain is almost painful as it falls on Marui's skin.

"Fuck!" he cursed, wrapping his arms around himself as though it would stop the rain from being so cold. Dressed in only his weekend clothes, a tee-shirt and a pair of too old and too short shorts with tears in them, he glared at Niou. "Get your ass back inside before you catch a cold, damn it! Yukimura isn't going to be happy when you can't practice because your bent over a toilet puking!"

Niou didn't answer for a long time, his arms thrown out as he twirled in the rain and his feet slapped against the mud with no worries about the thunder and lightening that struck in the background.

"'Haru," Marui complained, stomping his foot childishly. "Come on! You're going to fall or get struck by lightening or something!"

"Trust me, Bunta," Niou sung without looking at him, "the only thing striking me down, is gonna be you when you leave."

Marui scolded as he finally ventured out of the houses safety. He ran towards the long haired boy, tackling him. Mud and water flew around them as they hit the ground.

They squirmed for a minute before Marui managed to pin Niou to the ground, his hands on either side of the smiling boys head and his knee between his legs.

"I'm not leaving you, you fucking idiot," Marui snapped before crushing their lips together.


End file.
